Lonely Dragons' Club
by I feel blah
Summary: Warning for Creepy Stalker Dojo the dragon. Ok I want to ship everybody with Jack Spicer. I'll admit it. I love writing Jack as a submissive in a relationship. He is such the epitome of submissive. Slash, One Shot. One Sided Dojo x Jack. You are going to hate me before I am finished ruining Xiaolin Showdown for you. Forgot to mark this complete but it was just a one shot drabble.
1. Lonely Dragons' Club

I do not own Xaiolin showdown.

Warning for Creepy Stalker Dojo the dragon. Ok I want to ship everybody with Jack Spicer. I'll admit it. I love writing Jack as a submissive in a relationship. He is such the epitome of submissive. Slash, One Shot.

* * *

Lonely Dragons' Club

* * *

Dojo the dragon often wondered what it must be like to have the ability to spontaneously change form. Yeah, yeah, he could change size on command, but he couldn't shape shift into a human or a tiger or anything like that. No it was just big dragon, little dragon, big dragon, little dragon.

Rather boring after a few centries. Besides he dosen't have much in the way of company up in the sky. Well yes he has his passengers. Clay, Kimiko, Omi and Raimundo, and don't get him wrong. He loves those kids. As far as he is concerned they are all like family to him. But he has noticed more and more lately the desire to have something more. Being the last of one's kind and inteligent enough to realize it really sucks. He would love to change form. To be anything but a dragon. Even for one day. He would make it a day to remember too. Find his soul mate have mad passionate love...then watch them grow old as he stayed the same age...No that was no good either. He would either have to trade his life span or find a way to increase that one special person's life to stretch through time with him.

He had no idea who he would want. The children sitting on his back would never work he, felt to parental toward them. Master Fung...no, no, no. Master Fung was great, but he was already well into the winter of his life and Dojo was still in his prime. Besides he just didn't think any of them would make desirable mates for a dragon. And no gender was not a factor. For creatures with huge life spans you wonder why there is only one left? Perhaps it was all the same sex coupling...and maybe, possibly, the poaching of a certain Immortal who shall not be named.

* * *

Ok Chase young. There...he named him. Sure Chase was handsome as a human-his dragon form actually was rather intimidating. Yeah, he was pure evil but differing factions had not stopped a dragon from taking a mate in the past (when there was actually a viable gene pool). Also he didn't imagine Chase submitting, and despite his sometimes cowardly nature Dojo was definatly a top.

He was a male dragon. Male dragons were rarely truly submissive creatures. Many male couples ended up killing eath other in a fight for dominance (yet another reason for his status on the endangered species list). Since he was the last he sure as heck didn't want to pit himself against Chase young in a battle to decide who got to put what where. Anyhow the dragon overlord would more likely eat him then mate him.

* * *

Wuya...frankly wasn't his type and he really couldn't stand her. She was a nag and a witch in more than one respect. Dojo would bet she hogs the covers anyway.

Most of the other players on either side of the fence (Heylin/Xaiolin not gay/straight) were not even worth mentioning.

Katnappe was out. She was under age, and not really his type physically either. Besides he was alergic to cats, another mark against Chase also, and she seemed a bit pushy and bossy as well.

* * *

Jack Spicer. Dojo had to think on that for a bit. Yes he was young. The same age as Raimundo he would have to guess. If dojo did find a way to gain a human form he would have to wait a few years for Jack to become legal. It wasn't a problem for him; he had all the time in the world. He could picture Jack in the submissive role easier than anyone else regardless of gender, species or faction. Jack was tainted with evil but he also had a good side. Dojo had lost track of all the times Jack had hopped the good/evil fence on that particular line.

Jack was quiet obviously smitten with Chase Young (both good and bad) Bad because that was some stiff competition. Good because Jack was well aware of Chase's dragon form and still was interested in him. Point of fact it almost seemed to make Chase more appealing in the little genius's eyes.

Jack wasn't a total pushover either. He had held his own pretty well for years in the battle for the Shen gong wu. He was smart so there would be no inane conversations comparing how great he was to the world at large (sorry Omi but its true).

And quite frankly Jack was attractive. His unique coloring, slender figure, round face and doe like eyes; all pluses. If he couldn't find a way to make himself human maybe he could transform Jack into a dragon (willingly of course). He wasn't some creepy stalker/kidnapper. Dojo would even wager if Jack had a dragon form it would be slender and elegant also. Dojo could just picture a demure white dragon with red fins and black tipped scales batting his eyes up at Dojo as the larger dragon wooed him (Oh and he would be larger than Jack in every sense).

* * *

"Um Dojo why are we circling Jack Spicer's mansion instead of going after the wu," Raimundo asked in a concerned voice.

"Riiiight," Dojo answered. He was totally not a stalker. But perhaps he might convince Jack to let him live out a hunter/prey fetish that he has...someday...when he was human.


	2. Stalker Dragons' Club

I do not own Xaiolin showdown.

Warning for Creepy Stalker Dojo the dragon.

Stalker Dragons' Club

* * *

Dojo had set the task before himself to find a transformation spell. There had to be something that would allow for either himself or Jack to become something else. He was looking into all options. It had to be something that would not endanger either his or Jack's soul. In his opinion Jack wasn't truly evil, just a misguided youth who needed love and understanding. In recent weeks he had taken to observing Jack...away from show downs. When the kids were off training. When everybody else was busy with daily chores or training he would sneak off.

* * *

Jack's home life was lack luster to say the least. Sure the boy lived in a mansion, but his parents were never there. Not once while spying...ahem...checking up on Jack, had he seen the teen actually interact with a single entity aside from his robots or Wuya. The servants were all robots, Jack's parents' priorities seemed to revolve around money and social standing. A few times he watched as Jack tried to talk to his mother or father only to be ignored outright or to find that he had not even known they were gone. They would just leave the boy without even so much as a, 'see you later,' or an, 'I love you.'

Then there was Wuya the only thing she did for Jack was to hurl insults and threats at him. Jack put on a brave face and pretended to not care what she said but the subtle flinch when she screeched, and the way his shoulders would slump just that much more when she told him what a failure he was spoke volumes to the dragon.

Dojo growled at the bit- witch every time she berated him for losing; or when she called him names. He already felt a mating bond forming with the boy and his instincts told him to defend what was his. Jack clearly didn't need any more reason to feel worthless without Wuya's mean spirited rants. Dojo would never do that to his mate. Mates were supposed to make each other feel better about themselves, and safe in their environment. Wuya did the opposite.

* * *

Then there was Chase young. Dojo oficially hated that monster. He also hated when Jack threw himself at Chase, threw himself at the man's feet to be rejected so cruely. Dojo would pick Jack up and hold him like a prize to be cherished, not treat him like a speck of dirt to be brushed off. Why did Jack keep running to the warlord for approval and attention anyway? Just because he was handsome? Because he was powerful? Because he was strong, fit and oh yes because he happened to be the young man's "evil idol." Dojo could be strong and fit. He knew he was a looker, but he wasnt evil. Somehow he had to gain Jack's attention and make him see that being good can be as cool as being evil...if not more so.

* * *

Dojo looked at himself in the sparkling glass of the mansion window. He slicked back his hair and winked at himself while shooting imaginaty pistols at his reflection. He could do this.

_'Think big, think bad, think awesome. You can do this Dojo,' _The dragon gave himself an internal pep talk. He puffed out his chest slightly and hit it in a manly gesture. He turned from his reflection and sighed. he had that feeling again. That unpleasant tingly feeling that said something supernatural was about to happen and it had nothing to do with the Shen-gong-wu. In a roar of magic , and a cloud of dark smoke the being of his greatest contempt appeared before his intended mate. Jack literally dropped what he was doing. Causing a jarring clang as the large wrench hit the floor. The purple ghost circled around prattling in Chase young's general direction and jack looked star struck until the Heylin Lord spoke. The boy dropped his head and looked away. The dragon had a smug look on his face and, if dojo didn't know better there was a glint in the evil being's eyes that boded no good for the boy. Briefly golden eyes met orange and the Xiaolin dragon shivered. What? He surely hadn't noticed him, but there was a definite challenge in that smirking glare. No. No! This wasn't part of the plan. Chase hated Jack! He _hated _him! He couldn't want him in such a way. Yet there was a definite challenge made to the small dragon who had been spying through the glass.

He had to...there was something more to this. Dojo didn't know what to do. Jack was in dangerous sights all because of his emotional connection to the young man. Jack seemed to have been subdued by something Chase had said. Dojo was pissed. the man had obviously said something hurtful. Then as quickly as he had arrived he has snapped his fingers and Jack was alone. Wuya having been taken with him. Whatever could he want with her anyway?

* * *

Now though should he show himself. The boy's head stayed bowed and his shoulders shook. The urge to go and comfort his future mate was so overwhelming that he went for it. Pushing on the window he was surprised that it gave up easily and slid open. The dragon swept in as nonchalantly as possible.

"Hey kid," Dojo began strongly but finished weekly as he was pinned with a withering glare, "What's up?"

"If you're here for my wu you're too late. Chase just informed me he was taking my 'toys,'" Jack used air quites to accentuate the word toys. He sat down with a huff. And turned in his swivel chair to face his computer screen not even bothering to dismiss the small magical reptile. This threw Dojo for a loop, yet he somehow felt relieved. Then he felt guilty about it. Jack was ovbiously broken up, if the suspicous sniffling was any indication.

"What do you mean?" Dojo asked quietly.

"What it sounds like. Chase has had enough of my foolishness and has taken the Wu...even the monkey staff. Wuya knew and had them packed before Chase made his appearance," Jack let out a shaky sigh and covered his eyes with his hand before sniffing up more tears, "'It's for the best, Spicer. This way you can no longer make a mockery of the Heylin. Its better than a _worm_ like you deserves, Take your little machines and go play elsewhere. You are not welcome at showdowns anylonger." His voice took on a husky and cold tone. Not a bad imitation fot he dragon warlord. Then Jack's voice finally hitched and he let out a whine not unlike when he would get scared or hurt in the past. Only this time it was neither funny or iritating. It was heart breaking. Dojo slithered up to him and patted his arm. Jack half heartedly shrugged him off and turned with watery eyes.

"So, um," Jack cleared his throat, "Where are the losers anyway?"

"Training...I came here alone," The dragon admitted. it was so hard to stop himself from reaching up with his tiny cpaws and drying Jack's tears.

"Huh," Jack huffed, "So I wasn't even worth their time. How'd you know to come here today? Was this sucker punch the albino genius day or something?"

"I-um," Dojo blushed and turned away. This wasn't the time to spring something on Jack. He had to come up with something really quick, "I was curious...why go with the Heylin side. You know the Xiaolin would take better care of you right?" Dojo would take much better care of him.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Isn't that usually the cheese puff's shtick?"

Dojo turned to stare at him. jack looked so defeated but still magnificent with his rare coloring. He hesitated for only a second, "What's to lose. You're out of the Heylin. What's more, you should consider yourself lucky, they don't usually bar people they save time and headaches by killing them." That sounded less harsh in his head.

Go away and let me wallow. Jack pushed the small dragon away.

This was going really well, "Awe. Give it a chance... think it over?"

_'Give me a chance,'_ Dojo thought to himself.

"Ok," Dojo decided a little space would maybe be helpful, "Just give it some thought. Ok?"

Jack sighed and shrugged, but didn't make a move to push the dragon away anymore, "Whatever."

"Just...hey I can i come back and check in some time...maybe we could talk more later?" Dojo didn't mean to sound so hopeful but jack was really too depressed to notice.

"Um, sure," Jack conceded, "Just please go away now."

"Sure you're gonna be ok?" Dojo asked.

Jack ignored him.

Feeling like he had failed the dragon took off through the window. Jack turned to see him go and wondered when that window had been opened absently. He'd latch it later right then he just wanted a shower and a pudding to drown his sorrows in.

* * *

A couple mentioned wanting to see more of this so i thought what the heck.


	3. Dragons' Book Club

I do not own Xaiolin showdown.

Dragons' Book Club

* * *

Dojo had taken himself straight home. He then sequestered himself to the library only coming out for the Wu's and meals. He had even been removed from the library by Master Fung on several occasions sleeping on a book or scroll.

Master Fung was actually disturbed and suspicious of what his sometimes tiny companion was up to. Dojo was still an animal and his instincts were strong. He had lived like a monk and devoted his life to the temple. Perhaps out of loyalty to Grand Master Dashi rather than out of a desire to remain pure.

Oh he wasn't saying Dojo wasn't a good dragon. He was a very noble being and he treated the children like they were his own offspring. This did not mean he didn't want his own children, or a mate. The transformation spells were an alarming red flag. Dojo either wanted to become human or to create another dragon.

Master carried the sleeping dragon to his bed before turning toward the meditation room. He needed to think and what better place than there.

* * *

Dojo yawned and stretched. He blinked realizing that he had been carried to his bed once again. Master Fung must have seen the scrolls he had been looking at. Actually this was probably the third time, maybe the fourth, that he had woken up in bed after dosing off on a scroll. Not that he wasn't grateful that table in the library was killer on his back.

The old man had not approached him yet about his research though. Maybe that was a good sign that he was making the right choice. Dojo shook that thought away. He knew it was selfish. Everything he read about the topic pointed in the same direction and that was somewhere he wanted to avoid. Two words, "Heylin magic."

Not only forbidden but often came back to bite you in many ways. There were always strings attached. Sure you might get what you wanted, you might not even regret it in the end, but only because black magic like that twisted you. Admittedly, those who sought out the dark side, were already bending to its will before they took that final step. He almost wished his darker self would emerge so that he could abdicate himself of responsibility for his actions. He felt a huge twinge of guilt over that desire. But he also felt fear that he might become tainted just looking at these documents.

He was going to be alone eventually. The children were young, but Master Fung only had a few decades left in him, if that. He was what? Seventy-five? Dojo had lost count but the 65 years, or so, he had known the man had flown by like nothing. Ten years, or a even a few decades would be practically nothing to him. Then he'd lose the Xiaolin Master to the cold grip of death. The children would be the same. He hated how quickly the light of life was snuffed out in these humans.

He also feared giving up his own lifespan for a few fleeting decades of bliss. If he did find a spell that didn't violate Xaiolin principles it had to be one that granted his partner the form and lifespan of a dragon. Was there such a spell? Dojo had to expand his search. The library was packed with vital information about Shen-gong-wu and the hunt for them, not the hunt for the perfect spell to transform Jack Spicer into a dragon.

Dojo needed something bigger, more powerful than a few books.

"Hey Kimi, mind if I borrow your laptop for a few hours?" Dojo had asked and she shrugged and helped him set up a comfortable place in the corner of their library to surf the net. She only had one stipulation, "No porn Dojo." The dragon blushed and she giggled. Then she left to complete her duties about the temple.

Before long he had leads on several veins of magic that were not connected to either Heylin or Xaiolin. Promises of riches, power, and fame. The dragon rolled his eyes, then hit the back button. Transformation spells on Google looked deceptively promising, most of the sites he linked to were jokes, but a few seemed genuine.

One book was referenced over and over. Draconic Incantationes*. Dojo did a search on a physical copy of the book and further found a few leads, though many people were referencing the book most of those people admitting to only copying someone else's excerpts, or spells. So at best they were second hand sources. It was a rare book apparently and there were a few copies advertised by anonymous sellers for way more than the dragon could afford. One Wicca site advertized a library housing a single copy however that might possibly allow the book to be borrowed. Dojo copied down the site's information and was about to go tell Kimiko he was finished with her laptop when he noticed the clock on the screen was showing the time 12:42 AM. Everybody would be asleep by then. He shrugged, and powered down the computer like he had been shown to do and left it there. It was safe in the library until the kids were up for morning training. He decided he had better go to bed before Master Fung found him curled up on a scroll again.

* * *

Jack woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up in his bed and hugged his knees. It had been another nightmare. Every night since Chase had visited and Wuya had taken all of his wu. Two weeks. It had been two weeks already. She had taken his wu detector too, so he was certain he had missed some showdowns, not like he would have gone. Risking the wrath of Chase Young. He wasn't crazy despite what some might think.

Jack felt so betrayed. He should have known better, but he let himself believe that Wuya felt something more than a master servant relationship to him. She had been his companion for so long. He actually missed her, and there was something off about Chase too. He had to have imagined it, or was the man smiling at him briefly before he devastated him.

Then there were the nightmares. Chase in dragon form hunting him down and doing things to him that made him nauseated, vile things. He, Jack, he didn't even hate some of his dreams. Because sometimes things were tender, but most of the time the dreams were violent and painful to experience. He would be violated then eaten in some dreams, other times he was just torn apart with the dragon's teeth alone. Jack knew enough about animal behavior that such violation wasn't out of a desire for pleasure but posturing and showing the one underneath that he was supposed to submit to the stronger beast. He supposed his subconscious was punishing him for his personal desires, or maybe warning him about what Chase Young would do to him if he made the mistake of defying the dragon Lord. Either way he felt afraid and as if Chase had actually been touching him in the physical plane, not just in his dreams. He did not want to experience those dreams in real life.

The worst part were the phantom pains he felt on waking. As if he had actually been physically harmed by the dreams. The pain would fade quickly but it was still very real. Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't have any friends, his parents didn't want to have anything to do with him. He had figured that out a long time ago. They kept themselves busy so they wouldn't have to look at their freak son. He couldn't go to other Heylin as far as he knew just associating with them might anger Chase. Ashly hadn't even crashed his lab in several months, not that he would go seeking solace in her, hell in any of the Heylin. He was a joke to them.

He had thought fleetingly of the Xaiolin monks, or even Dojo. The knots in his stomach said it would be a bad idea to seek out former enemies for help. So he just got dressed and went to his lab to tinker. There was nothing else for him but to improve his designs. Now that he wasn't fighting he had more time to perfect his Jackbots Ai and armor. Not that they needed it now. Maybe he should go to school. Get degrees on robotics and engineering that he was already overqualified for.

Jack yawned and stretched, "First breakfast and then a new plan for taking over the world." The words felt hollow. He sighed in quiet defeat.

* * *

Chase Young looked peaceful in meditation as he sat alone. That peace was ruined by a smirk spreading across his face. The had caught the scent on Jack first. A few months before their little talk (He almost regretted that though. Seeing less of Spicer, was one thing, but not once in two weeks was rather boring).

But the scent of male dragon pheromones on Jack's person had been intriguing, so Chase had investigated. The scent around Jack's home was heavy and would have warded off a lesser predator than himself. A mating dragon, even Dojo, would be a fearsome beast to deal with. Too bad Chase was smart enough to realize there was a reason that the scent markers were there and so strong. Dojo, couldn't mate with a human, not yet at least. Otherwise he probably would have made his interest in Jack much more apparent and given fewer subtle warnings.

Smelling Jack's body respond positively to being unknowingly scent marked. Chase was certain the boy hadn't a clue he had been marked as a potential mate. His body however must have accepted it because he smelled absolutely delicious. Chase had been tempted to sample the boy. Thank god Wuya was there. He would never allow that woman to see him in the throes of pleasure. She was such a boner killer.

Seeing the dragon hiding and leering through the window had been almost too much. The dragon had a fierce look in his eyes, one Chase had met and returned. He was looking forward to killing the other dragon once he was certain what he was up to.

Perhaps whatever he was doing would be beneficial to Chase, but first things first. His point of interest for the time being was Jack Spicer. He had already succeeding in alienating him from most of the people he could have possibly turned to for help. Now was a waiting game. He would enjoy the show when his plan unfolded.

* * *

*That is roughly translated Latin for Dragon Spells and also I do not know if a book with this title exists I just made the name up with the help of Google Translate.


	4. Dragons' Self Help Club

I do not own Xaiolin showdown.

Dragons' Self Help Club

* * *

He traveled halfway across the world. Sometimes it really paid to be able to fly. This wasn't his first stop either. The library was a bust because the copy they had had wasn't authentic. There were a few more, each less promising. The last place the people thought he was a drug induced hallucination, and had attempted to capture him with a ripped butterfly net.

Finally, he found himself in this small town in New England. Another place rumored to have the book that might possibly allow him to have a look at it. He hoped. He also hoped he would not be seen as potential potion ingredients or a giant bug like the last place had. He'd had his share of magic and non magic users alike attempting to murder him for his magical properties.

Dojo looked from side to side before pushing on the door to the shop. Immediately the strong scents of the shop assaulted him. Hand Made candles, incense, and dried herbs permeated the air with their essences. From the outside one might call it a souvenir shop.

The lighting inside was poor but he could still make out the wares the little store had to offer. There were candles lining some shelves and antiques on others and the a fore mentioned dried herbs hanging from the ceiling, but the books in the back were the only thing the dragon was interested.  
The charge in the air was encouraging. There was a magic user in this place.

"I've been expecting you," A cracked voice called. Dojo nearly jumped out of his scales.

The dragon looked toward the dusty glass counter. It held artifacts of various cultures but predominately Native American and Celtic items were displayed. A strange combination though both cultures held beliefs about the power of nature that could be compatible. He looked up slowly to see a figure cloaked in shadows. There was a glint as bespectacled eyes appraised him. Dojo swallowed hard and slithered forward. Dojo squinted through the dreary shadows.  
An old man smiled at him with surprisingly white straight teeth for someone of his age. he had to be at least eighty. It not older.

"My granddaughter Michelle dreamed of you," He explained, "So I consulted the crystal," He paused and opened his case taking something out. He held up a nearly transparent orb of what Dojo assumed must be solid crystal. The man replaced the crystal ball as he continued speaking, "Frankly was expecting a larger dragon." He chuckled in a way that irritated Dojo. But at least that quacking fear he'd had seemed to fade with his aggravation.

"I am able to transform, If you prefer I can be larger, but your shelves might suffer. I figured you'd appreciate that a giant dragon didn't come in knocking things over."

The man full out laughed at that, "No, no its fine, Dragon. I generally prefer not to have my merchandise crushed."  
Dojo snorted.

The man leaned forward and the light caught his features better. He was one big wrinkle, but there was wisdom and a power behind his eyes. Dojo suppressed a shiver. The old man spoke up, "I like ya' dragon. Ya' have a sense of humor. I hate when I meet a super natural critter only to find it has a stick up its arse and's too good to lower itself to us pitiful mortals."

Dojo chuckled nervously.

"You're here 'bout the book?" The man asked suddenly as if he were done teasing the poor creature.

Dojo nodded and backed up a bit when he was met with an extremely serious frown.  
"T'was 'fraid of that," The man nodded toward the shelves.

"You can look, it stays here in the shop, unless you have a fortune to buy it that is," The shop keeper had a twinkle in his eyes that Dojo could not quite say was greed or teasing. Then the old man shook his head, "Course you don't. Treasure hoardin's more an European Dragon's thing in't it?" Dojo Shrugged and the man guffawed. "Suppose you never met one?"  
Dojo shook his head, "Nope."

"Just a warning, this is dangerous and dark magic you're messing with. Dragon or no. This magic is not to be trifled with. Whatever you need from it might not be worth the risk." The man advised him.

"Depends on who's at risk. I'm willing to risk myself, for this," Dojo mumbled almost to himself.

"Somethin' worth the life of a dragon, eh?" The man sounded awestruck. Dojo only nodded.

The man pointed to the book almost as if he weren't willing to touch it himself. Dojo looked to him and waited for the man to nod.

Upon touching the book the dragon gasped at the magical aura. it actually gave him a bit of a shock. He nearly dropped it like hot lead, but he held onto it, slowly opening the tome. His eyes widened at the red inking in the book. He almost didn't want to think but something in him told him that this book had been written in the blood of a dragon. That wasn't completely unexpected. The author likely had penned the tome in his or her own blood, If he or she were a dragon, it might have actually helped pass some of the creature's own magic into the pages of the book.

The book smelled of decaying dragon flesh faintly. The book claimed to be penned by a dragon sorcerer. The small dragon shuddered at the thought that a dragon was slain for its hide. He couldn't deny the brutality of many of his own kind. Knowing what some dragons in the past were capable of, what he was capable of. He wouldn't be surprised if a dragon killed its own kind to make a book. It would take many centuries for that smell to fade completely, and perhaps never if the book were bound by magic.

This book was ancient. The pages were parchment so fine he knew that at least couldn't have come from a dragon hide. Perhaps a new born ewe. The cover was a harder leather that could be dragon hide. He knew he should be disgusted and sickened but his desires for Jack were too strong. The characters morphed from what looked to be Latin to Chinese to English back to Latin right before his eyes.

He focused on the book and the characters became Chinese once again. Dojo turned through the pages slowly looking for the transformation spell. According to his research the spell could give the dragon the ability to become human, or give a human the ability to be a dragon. He was not interested in harming Jack, his own life might be worth the risk but Jack's was not.  
He seemed to know the right page. It was almost calling to him as he turned to the middle of the book. There it was. Dojo felt himself being drawn in. The words being etched into his mind. This book had to be the real thing. Why did he feel so ill reading it? It was wrong. This was black magic. Dojo sighed. He couldn't go through with this, but it was too late. He began chanting the spell. Low at first, then louder:

_"Per fieri et esse. Sciens ac videns. Da mihi terras. Da mihi virtutem ut faciat!"_

**_"Per fieri et esse. Sciens ac videns. Da mihi terras. Da mihi virtutem ut faciat!"_**

Dojo wretched and dropped the book. He grabbed his stomach and rolled to his side. His body rippled and elongated, changing form. He looked up at the man who had a mix of horror ,concern, and guilt washing over his weathered features. Then everything went black.

* * *

Jack's body burst into pain. He dropped his wrench on the floor and cursed as he fell off his chair. It was as if his body were being torn apart. The pain lasted for about a minute before fading. He looked around expecting to see whomever had assaulted him. but there was nobody around. He sighed. It was just stress. He had been under so much stress, but then why was he feeling so worried like someone important was in danger. He blew a raspberry weakly he wasn't supposed to care about anybody but himself.

Jack simply picked himself up and shook the feeling off straightening his work area and heading up stairs to find something to eat. It was probably just low blood sugar or something like that anyway.

* * *

Dojo felt odd. He was lying on his back...something he never enjoyed as his instincts screamed to guard his vulnerable soft underbelly. He wiggled his toes and stretched. He startled.

"Um that's not right," He lifted his arms before his eyes and gasped, "I-I'm human."  
Dojo craned his neck looking down the planes of his body. A taught lightly muscled chest lead a flat stomach, to hips, to ahem his manhood. He was a little disappointed it looked smaller than he hoped. He didn't know how a human's sex organs worked but he was sure that was smaller than it should be.

"Well actually you aren't human. You just look like one," A voice, a younger voice and definitely not male spoke to him. The dragon brought his hands over his crotch and blushed in humiliation. The dragon also noticed his arm was dribbling blood from the interior of his elbow. It was oozing down his bicep slowly. Not a fresh wound. it didn't even hurt that much.

A delicate hand grabbed his arm and brought a damp cloth to the wound.

"I'm sorry we had to bleed you. The book infused some of its power in you and that was the quickest way to balance your soul...You'd know it as chi probably." The woman tugged at his arm and reluctantly he allowed her to have access to it still cupping his little friend protectively.

"Granddad, would you please bring a blanket in here and some clean clothes? He might fit dad's old stuff OK." She shouted. The old man hobbled in looking sheepish.

"I can't believe you," She shouted at the old man, "What if Dojo had died."

"You know as well as I do, that that book chooses its own fate. We're only here to guard it until that time that our kin are unbound from our debt," the man defended from the petite woman who was still glaring at him.

"Wait just a minute," Dojo corked. he hated how dry his voice was and how weak he sounded.

The dragon looked shocked. He turned his head to see a young woman with decidedly Native American looks but with dark auburn hair and green eyes. She grinned impishly.

"Sorry i didn't mean to read you like that...I'm clairvoyant. Actually more specifically I am telepathic, and a psycho-scope. I get things from touching objects or people. normally not so clear but you are a magical being, and with having touched the Draconic Incantationes; you were charged like a battery. Oh and don't Worry I think that jack will be more than pleased with your form." She winked and Dojo blushed that much harder.  
She took the opportunity or Dojo's distraction to finish up wrapping his wound.

"Granddad?" She hollered toward the back room blocked off by a beaded curtain. Dojo could make out dim stairs. The old man hobbled down them slowly balancing a quilted blanket and some clothes in one hand holding a cane in the other.

The girl rushed over and took the quilt and brought it over. She covered the dragon turned man gently. Then she and the man sorted through the pile of clothes. The held up some jeans and smiled fondly.

"Almost hate giving dad's clothes away, but he would have been honored to share his things with a dragon," She whispered this but Dojo's ears were sharp and he picked it up. He felt a little bit ashamed of himself. This was so selfish, what he had done, and here these strangers were helping him, giving him clothes and taking care of him. He looked away from them blushing hard.

It felt odd, it all felt odd. His body ached a bit, as if he had been beaten up and then slept for days. His body felt like a tender healing bruise. Dojo pulled the blanket down a bit and looked at his chest. it was bare, hairless, but not totally smooth. There was a bit of muscle definition there. He smiled faintly. Perhaps he would be attractive enough for Jack. He felt his head worried he might look like a bald old man. his face was smooth. There was a faint trace of stubble there. His nose felt pointy so unlike his blunt dragon snout. He reached p and ran his fingers through silky strands of hair. He tugged at his bangs wanting to see the color. He half expected to see green hair. It was a very normal looking pale red. So light it looked blond.

The the girl cleared her throat and startled the man who was trying to check himself out with no mirror. She grinned as the dragon man's cheeks burned red. In her opinion he mad a handsome man.

"There's a mirror in the bathroom upstairs. I'll show you after you get some pants on." She dropped the jeans on his chest, "Theres no underwear for you. Sorry." She looked away so Dojo could make himself decent enough to throw off the quilt. He clumsily pulled the pants on they were still zipped and buttoned so he had to fumble with that. It wasn't something he was used to. He managed to get the jeans over his hips, they were a bit tight, and the button didn't want to cooperate to get re-buttoned. The zipper slid up he was very very careful to avoid catching his unprotected anatomy (another thing he had to get used to; how humans handled that hanging loose and unprotected all day, he couldn't imagine).

Dojo sat up not liking at all how the material pinched his skin and restrained him, even if only slightly. He frowned and stood from what he ralized now was some kind of cot. It was an gly shade of green and the metal frame looked worn and sagging.

He noticed the girl looking him up and down and he intellectually covered his chest with his arms. She blushed and looked away. She handed him a plaid work shirt.

"Here," She said simply. Once he took it from her she headed through the beaded door cover. He started to slip it on as he followed the woman. She took him to the bathroom where he could have a look at himself.

He turned his head left and then right. He defiantly looked like a human, there were tell tale signs like his longer than necessary canines, and his slightly pointed ears. his eyes were like embers in a dying fire, and his hair was like molten gold. His eyes were decidedly Asian and his skin was slightly more tan than his new acquiescence.

Dojo sighed. he felt uneasy with his choice. There had to be a catch to this.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly flinched.

"There is a catch, but I'm afraid that is something you must figure out on your own. I would be wary. You never know what damage can be wroght from toying with powerful magiks.

Dojo nodded. He knew. he knew all too well.


	5. Is there a club for fools?

I do not own Xaiolin showdown. It's short but I though I'd post it anyway.

* * *

Kimiko heard her phone chiming. Master Fung raised an eyebrow at her silently as the others snickered. She had been warned repeatedly to leave the electronics in her room during training.

She peeked at the phone as she put it on silent. She didn't recognize the number. She shrugged and returned her attention to her training...

* * *

...Dojo hung up and sighed. It was late where he was. The stars shone bright. He guessed the children would be in the middle of training.

"No answer?" The girl asked. Dojo shook his head and handed her the ancient looking rotary phone.

"Sorry about the long distance charges. I'll repay," Dojo promised.

However the young woman waved him off, "Its only a few dollars, Its ok." She smiled and patted his hand. She felt a little bit of a sneak but she was rather curious about the dragon. Now that he was drained of excess magics the visions were much less vivid, but also much less likely to give her an aneurysm. She saw visions of people, some long dead, others so old they should have been dead, and some young. Children, teens. Monks.

Blazing red hair, milky pale skin, eyes like rubies, a small pointed chin a body hidden in black leather and amber goggles. The boy was working on something. He pulled the goggles over his eyes as he sparked up a torch. The vision faded to one of the young man man handling a large sheet of bronze colored metal into place. He seemed to barely be able to handle the task he had set for himself but the look of pleasure when he had succeeded in hanging the plate on the front of a machine lit up his features. This must be Jack, he was very pretty in his own way. The woman could understand why such a powerful and ancient creature might have developed an infatuation for him. She had an inkling that Dojo wasn't the only thing of great power and age interested in the boy.

* * *

...Michelle blushed and let go of Dojo's hand. Feeling guilty, she smiled and turned toward the back of the store, "Its late I bet you're hungry and tired."

The dragon turned man gave a sheepish chuckle, "I suppose I am."

"Well I think We'll get a pot of coffee on and maybe Granddad and I will have a midnight snack with you," She turned toward her grandfather and smiled, "Waffles? Or Meatloaf. We have half of one in the fridge I can heat up."

"Meatloaf sandwiches sound good," The man agreed.

"Follow me you two," She grinned and stepped through the beaded curtain and headed up the stairs to the small apartment above the store. she called behind her, "Then if you like you can crash on our couch for the rest of the night Dojo."

* * *

"Jack was puttering in his lab feeling worthless when he felt the familiar of tingle of magic," His eyes widened in surprise when a box with his name on it materialized on the table in front of him. It was long, looking like a box one might carry long stemmed roses in, or if it were a gangster movie, hide a shot gun in for an assassination. Though he doubted it held either roses or a gun. the box was black with green ivy patterns over it. It drew him in and he was opening it before he could stop himself. Inside a silk lining held something he never thought he'd see again.

"The monkey staff?" He gasped, "But Chase took that..." he gingerly took it out of the box and almost missed the note attached to the artifact.

The note was in Chinese but Jack was fluent so that posed no problems, "Come to me. You know where, and DO NOT keep me waiting Jack."

* * *

_Sorry about the duplication of text. I kinda sleep published this chapter._


End file.
